Un nuevo mundo de posibilidades
by Cehache
Summary: Shizuo ante el maravilloso mundo del kink. Por desgracia, le viene a la mente -una mente muy sucia-, la última persona que él hubiera deseado. Shizaya?


Obviedades: Durarara! no me pertenece.

Escrito para la comunidad 30vicios de lj. Prompt: Mordaza.

;)

.

No es un secreto que, últimamente –y a falta de cosas más serias-, Shizuo acepta prácticamente cualquier trabajo que se le presenta.

Porque no es como si pudiese dedicarse a… nada, realmente. Porque lo ha probado todo, con éxito cero.

Ahora, gracias a Tom, está atrapado en un trabajo de mierda que odia, pero al menos lo hace por un amigo y ello apacigua su conciencia.

-Si no lo haces tú, lo va a hacer otro. La diferencia es que en ti puedo confiar.

Esas palabras fueron todo lo que necesitó por parte de su actual jefe para aceptar inmediatamente su trabajo como "guardaespaldas".

Lo que le llevó a aceptar el trabajo extra de fin de semana en el que está metido en este momento… aún se lo sigue cuestionando.

Shizuo se aburre, porque tras veinticuatro años Ikebukuro sigue igual que siempre. Es cierto que Celty es su salvación muchas veces, que siempre puede contar con Shinra y que una cerveza sólo sabe bien cuando la comparte con Kadota. Sabe que Simon siempre le esperará con los brazos abiertos, pero está harto de tanto sushi. Resumiendo, no está exactamente solo, ni se siente de tal manera, pero el tedioso hueco que ha dejado la desaparición de Orihara Izaya –informante de profesión, cabronazo en su tiempo libre- es necesario rellenarlo con algo. Urgentemente.

Llega a la conclusión de todo esto, muy a su pesar, mientras está de pie frente a una vitrina que contiene toda clase de objetos... perturbadores. Sí, esa es la palabra.

Y es que Tom tiene amigos muy raros –entre los que el mismo Shizuo sabe que puede incluirse-, y se deben demasiados favores unos a otros. Así que cuando Lady Loquesea se queda sin mayordomo y/o guardaespaldas, Shizuo entra en escena a petición de Tom.

Es fácil, acompañar a esta mujer durante la tarde y noche del sábado, vestirse bien y hablar sólo cuando le pregunten. Y recibir un estúpidamente elevado cheque, eso también se le da bien.

_Jo. Der._

Primera visita. Un sex-shop. Que no es un mal sitio para pasar la tarde, preferible en cualquier caso a una sesión de té hablando sobre punto de cruz y la última novela de Isabel Allende. Pero esta tienda no es una de las que él ni cualquier otro amigo suyo podría haber visitado en una urgencia. Aquí los dependientes llevan traje, las paredes están forradas de terciopelo rojo y los precios de todas estas cosas bien podrían costarle un año de trabajo.

Ella es llevada a la trastienda porque tienen listo "el item que pidió a medida", pero cuando intenta seguirla, le dice que se quede en la tienda y se entretenga.

Y volvemos a un Shizuo que lucha porque la mandíbula no le roce el suelo, estupefacto ante el despliegue de artículos de BDSM –así ha visto que lo llaman en internet- que se presentan ante él.

Saca dos conclusiones: la primera, hay gente muy rara; la segunda, la gente está jodida.

En la sección máscaras, hace una breve –brevísima- revisión. _¿Quién coño querría utilizar una máscara de cerdo mientras…? Joder, no_.

En la sección látigos, se toma su tiempo ya que, lo reconoce, es interesante. Flageladores, fustas, látigos, palas… todo muy imaginativo, piensa. Porque se lo toma como arte, realmente siente que está en un museo, sólo que por una vez, lo expuesto captura su atención por más de treinta segundos.

Pero es la sección accesorios la que le acaba fascinando. Todo tipo de pinzas para Dios sabe qué cosas; cuerdas de diferentes materiales para bondage; anillos y restrictores con formas muy sospechosas y que prefiere no saber en qué parte del cuerpo sirven su propósito.

La cabeza empieza a darle vueltas, y ya no sabe si lo que siente es un tipo de excitación insana o ganas de vomitar, directamente. Se tranquiliza, porque no puede permitirse tener un brote de violencia en un sitio como éste –sobre todo porque supone perdujicar a Tom-, y decide dejarlo en lo que le ha dicho su madre toda la vida: _Hijo, hay gente para todo_.

Termina con la vista el recorrido por la última estantería que queda a la vista –agradece no haber tenido que pasar a la trastienda del terror-, y se para en una serie de objetos que reconoce por haberlas visto en algunas películas.

Mordazas. De todos los colores, tamaños, formas y Dios, la cabeza la da vueltas otra vez. No es excitación, esta vez está seguro. Utilizar una cosa de éstas en alguien es demasiado cruel, piensa. Es imposible que a alguien le ponga esto, porque esto no se utiliza en la vida real, no es algo que se compra y que mucho menos se fabrica, quiere pensar. Su vista está clavada en una bola negra de goma de la que salen dos tiras de piel, y no puede –ni quiere- imaginar cómo sería utilizar una de estas mordazas en otra persona, ni mucho menos en sí mismo. La imagen que le viene a la cabeza de sí mismo con una cosa de esas le hace demasiada gracia y tiene que reírse, aunque sea en voz baja porque no es cuestión de montar un espectáculo en un sitio tan… refinado. Se ríe más cuando piensa en dónde se ha metido esta vez, y en su mente flota la pregunta de ¿_qué habré hecho en otra vida para acabar en los fregados en los que acabo?_

Montones de imágenes ridículas se forman en su cabeza y le quitan hierro al asunto, aunque todavía le dé cosa estar ahí en medio de todo ese arsenal, pero ya no tiene el estómago revuelto. Se lo toma con filosofía y sacude la cabeza con los últimos vestigios de risa que se le escapan.

Devuelve la vista a la mordaza de goma, y de repente la carcajada estridente sale sola. Oh, qué buen uso le daría a esa cosa. Conoce a cierta persona a la que le pegaría una de esas a la cara para siempre. Un Izaya Orihara con la boca inutilizada es un agradable concepto, si no una bendición.

Deja de reír y no, en serio, sería increíble humillarlo de esa manera. El día en que por fin lo atrape, se va a tomar su tiempo, que diez años de espera bien lo merecen. Izaya, de rodillas, con las manos a la espalda, atadas bien fuerte, que duela, y con la mordaza en la boca, intentando suplicarle que por favor no le haga daño, pero da igual, porque él está a cargo y puede hacerle lo que le dé la gana sin que el informante pueda hacer nada por remediarlo.

Y de repente está ahí, prácticamente lo está sintiendo. En su propia habitación, las mejillas de Izaya empapadas de lágrimas, tintadas de un rojo intenso. El flequillo que se le pega a la frente por el sudor que le provocan sus futiles intentos por liberarse de las restricciones que él le ha colocado. Y ve cómo sus propias manos agarran del pelo al otro, fuerte, y ladean su cabeza de modo que lo esté mirando directamente desde su posición en el suelo, y así leer el miedo en sus ojos. Y es miedo lo que ve, pero también ve necesidad y es algo que le gusta, aunque de momento no se da cuenta de ello.

La imaginación de Shizuo sigue viajando por el retrato que es el resultado de Izaya+Mordaza en su cabeza. Los sonidos serían deliciosos, sin duda. Por fin el puto insecto estaría callado, sin toda esa sarta de mentiras y embustes que salen de su boca cada vez que la abre, y esas palabras se convertirían en gemidos, intentos de súplica, la súplica que se ve en sus ojos mezclada con el jadeo incesante y los sonidos ahogados por la firme mordaza.

Cuando Shizuo se da cuenta, en su mente Izaya ya no lleva camiseta y sabe que lo que le está pidiendo, entre lágrimas, sudor y la saliva que rebosa por la comisura de sus labios es que se lo folle. Y antes de que Shizuo pueda abstraerse totalmente, las palabras fuerte, duro, rápido aparecen como flashes y cruzan su mente.

Shizuo vuelve al mundo de los vivos –y conscientes-, y ahora es él el que está sudando, sonrojado y con una erección total, ahí, delante de la misma vitrina y de la misma mordaza, pero ya no la mira con los mismos ojos. Ya no quiere vomitar, pero se odia a sí mismo y necesita salir de ahí cuanto antes.

- Heiwajima-san… por favor, ayúdeme con estas bolsas. Con cuidado.

Su jefa por un día, sale de la trastienda seguida de uno de los dependientes. Y a él le cuesta todo el trabajo del mundo despegar la vista de la mordaza que le ha jugado una mala pasada en combinación con su imaginación, pero traga saliva y lo consigue y para ese entonces, la mujer lo mira con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo va a enfrentarse al reptil inmundo cuando vuelva a verlo después de tener esos sucios pensamientos?

-Bienvenido al mundo del kink, Heiwajima-san.-Le parece oír que dice la mujer, ampliando su sonrisa.

Aunque lo que en realidad se pregunta Shizuo es cómo va a sobrellevar las horas de trabajo que le quedan por delante, cuando todo lo que quiere hacer en este momento es volver a casa y hacerse la paja de su vida con la imagen de un suplicante Izaya Orihara en su mente.

.


End file.
